vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133588-initial-review-im-not-your-cupcake
Content ---- ---- Er... there's a lot more than 10 abilities to unlock--probably closer to 30, even though you can only slot 8 at the same time--and there's also the AMP system to enhance how they interact with your stats, which you didn't even mention; also not mentioned were the special powers unlockable with fusion runes or rune set bonuses in addition to the stat bonuses you did mention. Maybe you just didn't get to them in your several hours of play? But in any case, the system simply isn't as shallow as you're making it out to be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- That's not even close to being true. Also do you know what amps are? It certainly seems like you don't. And WoW's voice acting BETRAAYYYYYYS YOU. Also your comment on how shallow the combat system is is absolutely laughable. You probably aren't even close to leaving the starting zone yet. Edited September 29, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- |} He said he has the settings on maximum. What is your question in regards to what he says? The graphics have always been cartoony and simple with a lack of detail or good style. That doesn't magically change at higher settings. It's the style this game went with. But combat is shallow lol. Having AMPs and the Tier system doesn't change the fact that it's a move outta the massive AoEs game and here's a few interrupts. Compared to some other action combat systems, there's just not as much to the actual in combat gameplay. Edited September 29, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- This sounds like something someone who spreads Purge would say. Edited September 29, 2015 by DoctorButts | |} ---- Edited September 29, 2015 by Stolli | |} ---- The moment someone has to drag in other mmos for comparison, the review is essentially crap. You're just comparing apples and oranges while people who haven't played any other mmo are left wondering what on earth you're talking about. | |} ---- My thoughts exactly. | |} ---- It counts, but not as #1. By this point today it's #100 or so. | |} ---- I failed, I was not ready. | |} ---- ---- ---- shhhhhhhhh no one tell them what it's like at the end. Just let it happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- I think that your preliminary impressions based on an open-world boss in a starting zone, obtained after less than one day of gameplay, really aren't sufficient for you to make the comparisons you're making. Perhaps you could wait until you've actually done a raid boss here to try to compare with raid bosses in other games? | |} ---- ---- Hahahahaha!!! Don't take me wrong mate.. I mean no disrespect but it's hilarious to see such a misinformed comment. Here's an exercise for you: Go play WoW till about lvl40 which you can do in a day or 2.. Then think "Ok.. How would I react if I assumed the tactics of higher lvls are as easy as low lvl bosses?" And like someone else said.. Going to higher lvls expecting these easy mechanics.. Oh dear. You gonna get wrecked. Wildstar's mechanics get harder the higher lvl you get so you have a learning curve. Higher you get, the harder it gets. | |} ---- Lmao if only you realized how much of a fool you are making yourself look. It actually hurts my brain to read that. Do you even know what the WS raids are like? Or the dungeons? They make WoW's look like a picnic in comparison. In fact I would argue that the WS dungeons require more skill and cooperation than the raids in WoW. You honestly could not be saying more completely wrong things right now. The fact that you have come to this conclusion proves how close-minded you are. Common sense would tell you that it gets harder as you level. Is WoW very difficult or creative at the start? Seriously I don't get you at all here. Edited September 29, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- You should probably watch some stalker pvp videos then, because stalkers are annoying as hell to deal with in pvp. Or you know... wait until you are a higher level to make such conclusions. Edited September 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- hehe, okay, that's adorable. ... you know what, don't listen to anyone, this game is a complete cake walk, you are going to do really well end game. Now was that a lvl14 exile or dominion stalker? warhound? | |} ---- What's wrong with rallying/bolster in PvP arenas? That's just plain smart design. No excuses of "Muh stats! I wasn't the same level!" Just jump in and throw down. Don't they have a similar feature in GW2? | |} ---- He doesn't know about amps, thinks there's 10 abilities in the game, and thinks dungeons and raids in Wildstar are less demanding than the ones in WoW because of an open world elite mob. He has no idea what he is talking about. He's also probably not even out of the starting area yet. Edited September 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I'm looking forward to when they hit housing. I predict comparisons with WoW's garrisons and how WoW does it all for you "how dare WildStar make you build things, I don't see many people sticking with that" etc and so forth. Edited September 30, 2015 by KibbIes | |} ---- Personally I don't really see how anyone could prefer garrisons over the housing that WS has as there's so much to do in it, whereas garrisons are just slightly more unique hubs. Edited September 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- Just like other mmo's as a rogue class you pick off the lone stragglers like a vulture. Nothing new, get gud, oh and tether mine till it hurts! (fyi impale is borked so gg for now) Also pounce, use it....it's like sex, you just want to push the button at the right time. | |} ---- This is a good indication that you've not mastered PvP here enough. No surprise since this is one of those "hey I played for 3 minutes and will now write a review that I actually try to defend" threads. Its fine to write an initial impression review, but DON'T try to defend it... instead promise to revise it once you've got in a month or two of play. My highest progressed character is a stalker, and while I hate and suck at PvP - I did a LOT of it when I hit 50 because there were some costume items I wanted, and the PvP claws were accessible and a big boost for me to ease my way into pre-raid content. (you don't need to PvP to get PvE gear, but you can, and its easy if you're not emotional about your sucess-rate or lack thereof.) So sure... at first my matches seemed like a random spammage of telegraphs everywhere. For a week or two if not more in fact. But after a while I started seeing ways of doing things that let me take advantage of this, and I started seeing opponents who would either catch on that I was not 'participating in the telegraph spam' or who were intentionally using it as a bait and switch to get people to focus elsewhere where the real trap for us was. First: yes, those telegraphs break stealth and everyone knows it and that is FAIR. Why do you think auto-fire exists on machine guns? To hit a lot of people? No... it is the real world version of telegraph spam. When you switch an M-16 to autofire (veteran here BTW), you are creating cover fire to keep the enemy pinned down so your side can do 'stuff'. The only people who get hurt are the ones fool enough to stand up and walk into your field of fire - because you've lost all ability to actually aim. Telegraph spam is a bit like that - the people doing it are spamming all over the place so they're not lining up the best attack chains and usually cannot keep it as well aimed as they should. They CAN keep it aimed better than real-life autofire... but it is also escapable... So what role for a stalker in that? You're best role is one of two things, and they're value is probably not what you're wanting... 1. Pick off lone fools. You can stealth up to "that noob" who is off by himself not being effective and if you combo right, do a LOT of harm, then pop the 'leap back / stealth / break aggro' move, which is amazingly effective in PvP... BUT, the value of this is low because you just wasted time taking out your oppositions least value player... the guy your team was ignoring because he's ignorable. 2. Break capping. Don't stand on or too near the cap point for something - that's where they will telegraph spam. Stand just away from there, and when somebody starts capping a capture point - jump in, 2-3 hits, and use the leap away stealth to get out... you just messed up their ability to cap a target... but that guy is still alive on their map so hopefully that team won't think to send enough people to save him... so you can keep playing this game for several minutes preventing or slowing them from capping a spot by refusing to actually kill or fully engage your target... you're just harassing them to uselessness. This is Guerrilla warfare style - and its VERY USEFUL if you master it. - So stalkers are very valuable in PvP matches... but stop trying to be an assassin, and learn to be a jungle insurgent. Now... back to my point number 1... on a PvP server in the open world, you can gank away... and while its still useless for achieving anything of value, if this is what you enjoy, as a Stalker - you will be absurdly overpowered... But only because the game has a LOT MORE than just 10 abilities, and the combat system is actually a LOT MORE INVOLVED than you so far realize. | |} ---- ---- Garrisons are pretty much the worst thing. It's like a facebook game inside of an MMO. It's the reason I won't go back to WoW, no lie. Meanwhile I could literally sit all day in Wildstar housing just fiddling with things and it's amazing. It was one of the things I missed the most when I unsubbed. Also has someone pointed out the AMP hotkey to this guy yet? Or are we all giggling behind our hands still Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- Umm no it isnt. Once again, did you ever even leave the starting area? Have you done any mid-late game dungeons or raids? If so you would not even think about making a comment so ignorant. It's absolutely laughable. Edited September 30, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- DId you really just compare a low level world boss to the end raid boss of the expansion.... man...really?? REALLY??? you're looking for excuses to not like the game and say it fails | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey there dude. The explorer path is lot of fun if you like exploring the map. The paths are designed to be kind of an alternate content experience that rewards you for certain things. (Explorer - exploring, settler - building, soldier - combat, scientist - lore) For me at least, the explorer path was the most fun. It gives a rocket jump if you level it up enough and you can run around the world really fast (faster than any mount) using travel flags. Unfortunately, its late game use is pretty meh. Leveling up the path gives you all kinds of rewards. You get a costume. Bags to use while you level. And most importantly, an AMP point and an Ability Point that you can use to increase the power of your builds. | |} ---- Yes but you haven't explained how it's more than what I said lol. What, dodge more complex telegraphs, coordinate for more interrupts, and uh, run around a bit? Not terribly complicated. Sure crazy telegraphs can be more difficult to dodge, but it's still a more simple style of combat compared to others. Edited September 30, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- You're comparing a low level encounter to a full raid boss encounter? :huh: <_< Oh, you're one of those :rolleyes: Edited September 30, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- ---- Well arenas > bg. I play a stalker in PvP a lot. After a while you get use to avoid all the AOE spam and go after your target who is backing away because he's at half health. Open World PvP is always unlocked, you just won't see a dommie player until you get into Whitevale. | |} ---- ---- He asked me if I got to mid-late game and I said yes. So I ask again, please tell me how complicated it gets that's oh so much more than that? How many other action combat games have you played? Most good ones have much more going on in combat. | |} ---- I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're not just trolling. Complex, difficult fights can often look simple or easy when performed by a group that has put in dozens of hours of practice and knows exactly what to do and when to do it. Certainly Gloomclaw is one of those fights. What you are not seeing in that video is that in a Gloomclaw first-kill situation, if any one person makes one mistake in an 8 minute fight it is most likely a wipe. | |} ---- And now you're just a troll. | |} ---- ---- ---- Watching videos done by people who put in probably 100+ wipes on a boss that is pretty difficult does not equal doing it yourself. Gloomclaw is pretty basic. Kill adds, interrupt him during certain casts, have the dps to kill off adds by a certain time in order to put dmg on the boss. Sounds simple as shit. Yet it's one of the tougher fights and one that guilds spent weeks on. You can watch Enigma's world first avatus 40m kill and see that they make it look easy. But it also took months of attempts 5 nights a week to do it. But let me guess, you come from WoW right? Well I can name off 2 top 50 world guilds from WoW that couldn't complete the content here if you would like. Point is, things are always more complex than they look. You couldn't watch a Mythic Archi kill right now and walk into the fight and kill it week 1 now could you? Same thing applies here | |} ---- ---- ---- So since you are apparently not capable of youttubeing the raid bosses I will do it for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no2K8V1ZhwU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuj3wKlzlW8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnlONelOB7U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGhHvrYVNEM That's just a few random bosses from the first raid. Seriously, how are people this ignorant able to operate a computer? And why is that? You have not given any reason for that at all. Im going to assume you are just some mindless WoW player that can't handle playing something that's not WoW. Also do you remember WoD's launch? or MoP's launch? or Cata's Launch? Blizzard does this shit all the time and it's less excusable for them. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Well, there's something you'd never have heard about the previous version of the game. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The questing hasn't changed that much. More of the changes were on the leveling dungeons, end game, and quality of life. But questing wise, a lot of it stayed the same. Edited October 1, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- This was my point earlier when I said combat was simple. Sure you get some really complicated telegraphs to dodge but it's still just dodging. Combat itself is interrupts, dodging, aiming (sort of), and really that's it. Sure they can add different things to fight mechanics to make it difficult, but it's still pretty basic at the end of the day, although still that's fight mechanics and not the combat that becomes complicated. Basic/simple are different from difficulty level. Saying combat is simple isn't saying it doesn't have it's own challenges. But there's still not as much to it as other action combat systems and for other reasons as well it's not as good as other combat. In my opinion anyway. But people are taking offense to the fact that combat is basic as if it doesn't require skill. Sure skill in dodging lots of stuff on the ground maybe - it's like a dance instead of different strategies and skills required in other action combat systems with things like timing iframes and blocks and other skills, learning animations of bosses to know attacks that don't always happen in the same time frame or order, learning various counter attacks, combos, learning how to maximize dps and adapt/change things on the fly while also being forced to interrupt your rotation constantly to dodge since most games don't let you attack and move, learning good positioning in situations where both you and the boss are constantly changing spots, for max dps and to avoid damage, and in some games different positions relative to the boss increase your damage, etc.. Just some examples without considering fight mechanics since it's a discussion about combat itself. But back to Wildstar, the coordinating of interrupts and lots of players is something you find in every game. Edited October 1, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- ---- It's actually hysterical to read this garbage you keep spouting. Everything you just said applies to WS. But you wouldn't know that, because you have barely played it in yet somehow think you know what you are talking about. Absolutely hysterical. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I haven't barely played it. I was in the perma beta and played my way to 50 pre launch (like back in February of last year) and came back earlier this summer for a bit before deciding I didn't want to stay. I'm not going to get into a detailed discussion on combat though since it seems you don't quite understand lol. Edited October 1, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- I seriously doubt that, because you dont know anything lol. Do you know what the mechanics of Ohma are for example? You have to divide the raid up into different groups, each taking a different section of the room. You burst the boss down and have to avoid walking into the creep. If you do walk into the creep (which you need to do eventually) you get a debuff stack. This stack increases every time you land in the creep, so you have to limit the amount of jumping you do in it, and save any mobility abilities for when you have to go through it. Some groups have to go around the room in a specific order, killing large adds as quickly as possible. In certain phases you then have to split up and kill groups of adds before they reach the center of the room (warriors for example would want to position themselves behind the adds and use grapple in order to pull them back and group them together so the rest of the group can aoe them quickly), and if a group is falling behind, you have to jump in and help. You also need to stay in your separate groups to kill more adds that knock off pieces of the platform (forcing you to step in the creep if they aren't interrupted) which can wipe the whole raid. And yes, you do all this while dodging aoes and coordinating interrupts as well. Positioning, knowing proper times to use CDs and when to or when not to dps, when to cc, rotations, saving rolls, line of sight, changing abilities at any time to better suit the fight, etc. Are all required for end game raids. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ----